Demon Angel
by ihate.chocolate
Summary: Ciel Phatomhive is a vampire trapped within his cursed coffin for 150 years until a young lord, Sebastian Michaelis purchased it. After awakening and saving Sebastian from danger and becoming the new danger Sebastian himself has to face. How will the young lord control his thirst for the beautiful being that wants to devour him? rated T just in case I wanna add some spice to it.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _**Demon Angel**

He slowly felt his body burn and freeze at the same time. It was horrifying. The slightest movement of an eyebrow felt like a thousand needles where pierced into his body. He couldn't bear the pain any longer. It needed to stop. It needed to stop _now_. He wanted to shout but nothing came out, still he tried and tried and tried; shouting to no avail, shouting when no one can ever hear him. This kind of feeling was by far the most painful one he ever felt in his entire existence. His eyes were closed, shut tight and the strength he had to open them was not enough. _Darkness_, he thought to himself, _I never would have thought I'll be here again._ Yes, once again but not for long. His eyes may be of no use, but his ears can still function though he wasn't so sure of it until once speck of sound came. It sounded like footsteps, faint but slowly getting louder. He tried to analyze the sound from which these steps came from. Two grown men perhaps? They were whispering and he couldn't quite make out the entire conversation, just parts like _My Lord, demon, monster, unknown_. He wasn't certain whether they were speaking of some other person or him, he who feels a painful feeling within a dark coffin. The voices grew and he heard a voice.

"You will never know Claude," the voice said. _Ah_, he thought, _he's talking to a man._

"My lord, someone or _something_ dangerous may come out! I couldn't live with it if you are harmed!"

"No Claude, you may not even live at all." He could imagine a smirk form in the face of this unknown voice. The man Claude seemed to see him as a man of great standing, a _lord. _What did this man look like? From what he can remember, lords were powerful yet horrendous. This lord may likely be the same. He focuses on the continuing conversation and the pain that continues to grow as well. Suddenly, he felt something warm touch the coffins shell. He would know. Warmth was something only _they _can possess.

"My Lord, please."

"Hush! I merely wish to know what is inscribed in this coffin," he said as he wiped the dirt of the coffin's golden plate. "_Phantomhive. _Strange. I feel as if I'd heard that name before."

"You have my lord," Claude replied eagerly "Phantomhive is the name of a powerful family 150 years ago who served under the British realm."

"Ah! Yes. I remember, there was a play about that. A young lord, who was cursed by a demon, killed not only his family, but as well as his love. Tragic indeed. You don't suppose..."

"Impossible my lord Sebastian! Something of such is all nonsense if you ask me," Claude said, "You've caught a glimpse of it. Hopefully I have given you some satisfaction in this." _Sebastian, _he thought,_ I like that name. Maybe, just maybe he isn't as horrendous as he might seem. _

"You have. Thank you Claude. Have you tried opening it," _Ah, _he thought, _they're leaving. I don't want them to leave._

"We have but it seems, no matter what we do, it still won't budge."

"I'll take it."

He knew he was being transported somewhere. The warmth touching his coffin grew then faded. The pain began to subside as well but he cannot move still. The darkness was still there. But he knew he wasn't alone. Sebastian, the lord whose voice he heard was speaking to some other as he heard some muffled voices. He wanted to come out. He wanted to so badly that the pain began to return. But this time, it was different. The pain was strong in his heart and his throat. It was unbearable. He needed to remove it at once.

Sebastian wasn't alone. The muffled voices were back yet his voice stood amongst the noise they made. It was enchanting to listen to but he knew he mustn't. He must heal the pain enveloping his heart. Then he heard what seemed to be weapons and guns fire. The noise grew louder and louder until a loud click made all hearts stop for a moment. They turned around and Sebastian walked slowly to the coffin he had just bought. Then he stopped as he saw a small hand push the coffin's top and slowly a small figure began to surface. Sebastian was mesmerized while the people behind him were horrified. He had never seen someone as beautiful as the boy sitting on a coffin in front of him. His porcelain skin shined within the dark room and his hair. The dark hue of his hair was itself gorgeous beyond compare. This boy was absolutely not a demon or monster. This boy was an angel. Truly. The small boy slowly opened his eyes and Sebastian saw a beautiful pair of mismatched pupils. Blue and purple. He stood there captivated. In a split second, the noise of weapons and guns and people were gone and all that was left was a pool of blood and the center of it, the angel.

Like a flash of lightning, Sebastian felt a pain in his throat. He was bitten. Bitten by the boy covered in blood. A pair of blue and violet met a pair of crimson red.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

Heeey. I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_** THE ENDGAME**

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive," the boy said "and you are my prey."

The very thought of the word amused the young lord. _Prey? _As if he would ever allow such a thing to happen to him. He closely examined the beautiful yet dangerous being in front of him; a small figure, perhaps of age 12 or 13. Unbeknownst to him, he was being studied as well. The newly awakened vampire marvelled at the man he had just bitten. His blood was unlike any other. It had a certain flavour to it that made his senses go numb. His scent was intoxicating. Just from within the coffin, he could smell his oh so wonderful scent but he was never the one to judge a human's blood just through the scent alone oh but Sebastian's scent matched his blood perfectly well. And his crimson eyes, similar to how his blood affected him, to the young vampire; it was a sight to behold. This man was truly, intoxicating. Ciel knew that from the moment their eyes met and when they did, he couldn't help himself.

"Prey? How are you so sure that it isn't the other way around?" the lord said with a small grin. It puzzled and angered Ciel and his expressions had no trouble showing it.

"You are not afraid. Why?"

"Perhaps because I find it amusing, how a boy of your stature talks about such things, regardless of how old you are,"-a snarl. Sebastian forcefully chocked back a laugh. _Maybe not an angel_, he thought. Ciel moved in closer but Sebastian was faster. He held onto the boy tightly and pushed him back onto the ground. Sebastian knew that despite his size and strength, this boy was far stronger than him. He quickly reached into his pocket and took out a small vial.

"And here I thought I would finally get some good night's sleep," he sighed as he slipped then vial's contents into the mouth of the demonic angel he had just pounded onto the ground. In a matter of seconds, Ciel's strength began to waver and his vision began to haze. He was once again brought back into the darkness. The young lord had wanted to drink the content and directly push in the boy but his principles prevented him to do so. He wouldn't engage into physical contact with a vampire after he had just been bitten in a matter of minutes no matter how much he wanted to.

_The potion was truly quick and strong_, Sebastian thought to himself. It's been about 20 hours since he made the vampire drink it and he hasn't woken up. The only assurance Sebastian had that he was still alive was his constant growling and moving. Sebastian believed such creatures existed but he never would have thought to meet one much less get bitten. _Bitten._ He touched the area in his neck where the crime was committed. It still hurt. Remembering it sent shivers into his spine. He could still feel those fangs suck his blood and he could still hear the sounds that are heard when it was done. The clock rang loud, loud enough to wake the sleeping Ciel. It took him minutes to remember what had just happened before he passed out. He looked around to figure out where he was until he saw Sebastian. At the sight of him, Ciel leaped out of the bed and rushed to find an exit until he heard a loud clanking sound which made him fall to the floor. He saw his right foot clasped to an iron ball.

"No point in struggling. They were made out of the very coffin you were in," Sebastian moved in closer and one could clearly see the anger in Ciel's eyes. All Sebastian could do was smile.

"You knew the coffin was cursed.. How?!"

"Wild guess. Now," Sebastian said "From what I can see, this nullifies your strength.."

"Enough! Release me, and I will spare your life," Ciel growled at him with his eyes glowing. Sebastian knew he had to be careful. This is one piece of art he knew he wanted to keep.

"You have the accent of a noble, _Ciel,_" how he said his name, made Ciel lose control of his body. This man was dangerous. He must get away, or his feet won't be the only thing bound to him. "You are a Phantomhive, a powerful family, the Queen's guard dog or so the history books say. It is said that you should have died due to tuberculosis. Looks like the books were wrong about something, don't you think?" Sebastian smiled at the vampire who was looking at him with such an intense glare. Sadly, Sebastian was never one to submit.

The young lord knew he won't be getting any answers through this method. He glanced at the boy who was still trying to break free from the chains even when his efforts are all in vain. Sebastian grinned. _A child, noble or not, is still a child,_ Sebastian thought

"How about this Ciel?" he said "Let's play a game. If you win, I'll break the chain and you can do what you wish.."

"And if you win?" Ciel said calmly. He was confident he'll win. When it comes to games, he was never the one to lose.

"I don't break the chain, and you do what I want. Do we have a deal?"

Ciel thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Very good. Chess?"

Chess was a game where Ciel had never lost to anyone not even to his own father. Out of all the games he had every played with chess was his favourite especially since he was best at it. As he played against Sebastian, he was careful; no matter how good he was, he mustn't be too confident seeing as how his opponent knows how to play his chess pieces well. The game went on for hours. Neither of them moved nor took a break.

"May I ask a question?" Sebastian asked.

"You've already have," Ciel replied without removing his eyes from the board.

"How did you become a v -"

"You haven't won yet." A chuckle came from the lord's lips and the young vampire glared at him with annoyance.

"_Checkmate, Sebastian,_" a grin appeared on Ciel's lips. After 150 years trapped within the coffin, his skills are of no match. True to his word, Sebastian released Ciel from the chains. The young vampire smiled, happy to be free of the chains. Now he had to leave. He quickly walked to the window for an easy escape until a familiar scent filled the air. The young vampire's heart stopped, realizing what the scent was and where it came from. He turned around and saw Sebastian slice his neck with a small knife. His blood. Ciel knew that the moment he walks back to that man, he won't be able to get away yet he couldn't resist the temptation. He did the unthinkable as his eyes met a pair of crimson red.

Sebastian grinned as he saw what was happening. He saw the vampire's eyes full of hunger for blood, _his blood._ As Ciel was only inches away from him, he reached out his hands and Sebastian leaned closer for a comfortable reach. A pair of sharp fangs caused the young lord to flinch in pain. The beautiful boy gripped the latter's hair tightly as his mouth was filled ecstasy. Minutes later, he let go and their eyes met once more. Sebastian leaned in closer and wiped the excess blood from Ciel's lips before his own crashed into them. Both their bodies seemed to be out of their control, as they held on to each other tightly. The young vampire, new to such, began to move away until Sebastian held onto him tighter. The former no longer had chains attached to him yet his strength was gone. Their kiss broke and Ciel was left panting.

"Checkmate indeed, Ciel."

* * *

:D I STILL DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI.

NEXT CHAPTER SOON!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_** CRIMSON HUE**

"HAHAHA!" the crowd roared with laughter as toast was done. A gala fit only for the noblest of nobles.

"A toast," Sebastian said aloud "to my dearest nephew and heir, Ciel Michaelis."

Ciel did his utmost best to socialize and control himself from killing the very people congratulating him. A gala like this is the worst place for a newly awakened and thirsty vampire like him. At the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't have looked back and see that man eye to eye, but he did. He did the unthinkable, and now, he's trapped in a pool of filthy smelling humans. Their stench was revolting, perfume could hide it from their own kind but to Ciel it didn't. It only heightened it. Just miles away from Sebastian's mansion, he could smell their utterly disgusting scent. Ciel didn't like it one bit as it hindered him from identifying Sebastian's. _Sebastian, where is he? _In a matter of seconds, his question was answered. He saw the young lord surrounded by women. From the look in their eyes, he could clearly see the intensity of lust in them and it made the vampire begin to lose his uneasily wavered composure. It made his blood boil hotter than lava. He wanted to march right through and kiss the raven-haired man in front of them, showing them he was his. He was about to until reality was pushed back into him. Sebastian entitled him as his _nephew _and he was his uncle.

_Tch. Nephew. Of all the relationships he could've made up, he just had to choose that, _Ciel thought.

"Uncle!" Sebastian, not use to being called as such took moments to absorb the word. "I-I'm feeling quite sick. From the shrimp, perhaps..."

The young lord silently laughed at this. This boy knew how to escape inescapable situations and it amazed him. A lord is a lord no matter what age, no matter what era it seems.

"Very well," Sebastian excused himself from his lust-eyed female suitors who were clearly showing annoyance at how a mere child could take away Sebastian from them so easily.

_Oh, if only they knew, _Ciel thought. The women watched two figures disappear into the east wing of the mansion. Ciel was clearly in a hurry as he dragged Sebastian with him. He was thirsty, Sebastian knew. As they entered the young lord's private quarters, Sebastian was pushed down in his own bed.

"Quite in a hurry, aren't we?"

"Shut up," a glared shot from the vampire's eye. "You made me like this. You forced me into this. Take responsibility for it."

"Forced?" a laugh. "Persuaded would be the right term, remember, you came back. I never forced you."

"Yeah, but you tempted me, you knew I was thirsty."

Before he could even reply, he felt a sharp pain on his neck. _Ah, so he was controlling himself._ After a few minutes, Ciel stopped and looked at him. Sebastian wiped the blood, his blood from Ciel's face. He pushed Ciel's head close to his and soon after their lips crashed. Tongues were fighting for dominance. Ciel was losing this battle, obviously. Ciel began to whimper silently which aroused the lord. He reversed their positions and began exploring the young vampire's body. Ciel was like a doll; his skin was like porcelain, smooth and flawless but now for long. He smelled like the sea. It matched his one eye. He wasn't touching him yet, but his gaze was. Sebastian's gaze made Ciel lose a little bit of his sanity. His body was beautiful beyond compare. Sebastian started from Ciel's stomach making the vampire shudder in pleasure. Sebastian rose up slowly kissing every place he touched making Ciel's body feel hot. Every place he touched burned uncontrollably. The young lord reached at two pink nipples. Ripe and pure. Sebastian began sucking one of them whilst playing with the other.

"Ah! Hah," a symphony to Sebastian's ears. He nipped at Ciel's nipple which aroused the young vampire even more.

"Ah, ahh! Haah," their mouths met once again. Sebastian forced his tongue in down to the throat. It was a long and deep kiss. One could clearly see Ciel's arousal. Sebastian bit Ciel's neck causing a dark bruise. He slowly reached down Ciel's member which was now oozing with pre-cum and began to sucking it with much eager.

"Ah! Sebastian!" He looked at the flushed boy and a smirked formed from his lips. Ciel's member was twitching inside of Sebastian's mouth.

"AH!" Sebastian swallowed every last drop. It was delicious. He wanted to kiss the young lord so he leaned closer until he was held from the neck. Bitten once again. Soon after, he fixed himself and left the room as he organized his thoughts.

Ciel was flustered beyond compare. He may look young but he knew more than most people. Sebastian would do the same routine every time he fed but it would _always _stop there. He'll never admit it to the young lord but he knew deep inside that he wanted Sebastian. He wanted Sebastian's touch. He wanted Sebastian to do more; to pleasure him more, but his pride will never let anyone, especially Sebastian, know. It was enough to come crawling back to a person once they've decided to let you free but to fall for them, it would be a hard blow to his pride. Ciel covered himself with Sebastian's sheets. _His scent_, Ciel thought, _no, I mustn't._

Sebastian on the other hand did want to do more, much more but he knew he shouldn't. He slowly walked back to the hall where his guests awakened for his company.

"Sebastian," a familiar voice. The young lord turned around and saw a man with crimson hair while wearing a red suit.

"Grell Sutcliff, so you came."

"Yes, but I have matters to discuss," he looked around "once your guests have all left."

The gala ended hours later and Sebastian led his guest to his office. The red-headed man, out of nowhere opened his arms wide to the young lord. Sebastian slowly backed away not wanting any of it.

"Oh, Sebastian!" Sebastian saw this coming, the sudden personality change. He always prepared himself when he encountered this man.

"If you don't wish to be kicked out of my manor right now, hold back your lewdness, Grell."

"Oh, come now Sebastian! So uptight, still, that makes you attractive."

"You came here to discuss matters," he said as he sat on his chair. Grell looked at him and sat, his eyes were serious now.

"Right. The upper heads have caught up with some information about you, Sebastian. It seems you've been quite busy. Don't bother denying it. I've done my research."

A long pause. "So you have."

"Will you let me see it? Just to assure them."

"Which one?"

"The coffin of the Phantomhives."

* * *

GUYS. just so you know, i'm still new to the boy to boy okay? so my scenes aren't really that good yet. :) i'll work on it.

Sorry if the update took some time. :( My laptop kept on crashing.

Hope you guys like it though. :) i'll update as soon as i get my laptop fixed! :DD

I STILL DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. SADLY :D


End file.
